User talk:Yoyoer1000
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Trade Market/Ranks 4-5 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 18tanzc (Talk) 14:47, June 19, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Wiki store You can open a store here if you want to. Go HERE if you want to open one. 21:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Images When uploading images please try give them informative names and catogrize them under personal images. Cheers, 09:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi isaias121! How is it going? Just wanted to say hey. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey codyn i am doing fine :) havn't been on the wiki for a while Cool! Also, I have a new store here if you ever want to check it out or buy something. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll cheack it out :) If you can't find it it is right here. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i saw it i would buy something but i am all outta clicks :p That's okay. Maybe you can buy something next time you come here and have clicks? :) Do you like the store? Codyn329 (talk) 19:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i have to get off spiffs symothis moudle by clicking it :p Want me to help click? ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) No thanks i have to click beacuse every one else want to be on it :p Oh? Okay then. If you ever change your mind though you can tell me. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 20:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for asking :) any ways your welcome. :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) C/C Deal Hello Isaias 121, My name is LegoStefan24 LS24 for short I noticed that you put in an offer for a Click/Click deal with 18tanzc, but he sent you to my store. Do you still want to do the Click/Click deal? If so, let me know Here. Thanks! 17:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes sorry but (no offense) but you can't help me i need some one with a rank 9 moudle.. Well, I'll most likely be rank 9 within the next week. If you can wait a little while. 17:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC I guess i can :) good luck getting to rank 9 p.s need any tomeics I need a bunch of elemental earths to build the required animals. I have the pieces for the animals. 00:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hated elemet earths :p any waters you need i can send you some I have all of the waters that I need. Just waiting for 100 more earths... :P 00:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering Hi I'm Hugh-Z and I was just wondering what module you used to pass rank six quickly? I'm nearly finished rank five and would like to get prepared. Note though that I don't have many friends that are near rank 6. Thank you for your help. Hugh-Z (talk) 04:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking about creating a MB Wiki page and wanted to know weather it was any good there. PS. Thanks for your help I know have a start in rank 6 :) Hugh-Z (talk) 06:00, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey yoyo! What's up Paperclip8707 (talk) 22:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC)